


only you, Judy Hale

by multifamlove



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove
Summary: Jen and Judy’s wedding taking place 7 months after their engagement to each other
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding
Kudos: 22





	only you, Judy Hale

It had been 7 months since Judy had proposed to Jen, but the day was finally coming for the two women in love, they were both filled with joy and happiness because they were with each other. Ever since Jen had started dating Judy, she’d been her best self, she loved herself more, Judy was her other half, and if she didn’t have her she might as well have not even existed. She couldn’t wait for the day she could call Judy her wife, and have Henry and Charlie be their other mom because they loved her, they loved seeing their mom happy. 

The day of the ceremony Jen looked like a princess, she was glowing because she felt so happy, she had her hair braided and flowers in her hair with a light pink dress, she was stunning. Judy wore a long white dress with her hair curled, she was beautiful. Eventually Henry came into his moms room where she was at, he was in a black and white suit, and when Jen saw him her face lit up with happiness. ‘you look so handsome!’ she said with a huge smile on her face, ‘thanks mom but it’s time for the wedding to start’ he said smiling and looking at Charlie with a smile on his face, they both were so happy, happy their mom found someone who loved her but also happy their mom found the love of her life, it was magical. 

Jen stood at the end of the aisle until the bells chimed for her to go out, she was nervous, but she was happy. She walked down the aisle with the biggest smile on her face, and her flowers in her hand that were light pink and white, she got to the end of the aisle and looked at Judy with the brightest smile. It was beautiful. 

The pastor said everything that every pastor at a wedding says, but they eventually got to the vows which is what they were most excited and waiting for, even though what they were going to say to each other would make them emotional. Their vows were finally able to be said and Jen went first with hers, and they were beautiful. 

Jen grabbed the peice of paper with her vows on them and started to read them, ‘Judy Hale, you loved me when I was at my worst, you loved me when I felt like I had no one, you even gave me a shoulder to cry on when I needed it most, you gave my kids someone to look up to when they needed it most, you gave Charlie and Henry the love they deserved and needed and the safety they felt content with, you made me forget what hating myself felt like and loved me unconditionally’ she said, starting to cry out of happiness and love, ‘I believed you were my soulmate since the day we met and I’m glad you still are in my life and here with me and the boys, and you made me come to terms that I was a lesbian, which was the best feeling in the entire world, I truly believe that you are my soulmate, and I’m glad I can be myself around you, I love you. ’ Jen said, while looking at the boys and Judy with tears in her eyes, full of love. 

The pastor than asked if Jen would take Judy as her wife, as Henry held the ring, ‘I do!’ Judy said, with happiness in her eyes. The pastor then said Judy could read her vows to Jen. ‘Jennifer Harding, you are a strong and tough women, and the most loving person I’ve ever known, knowing that you can trust me is the most fulfilling thing I’ve ever felt, you are a hard ass at times but I know it’s all out of love, I’m glad I could knock down your tough exterior enough for you to love yourself and accept who you are, and I’m glad I can be a role model to Charlie and Henry, you made me feel like family, and you also made me love myself more for my own sexuality and happy in myself for being bisexual, you were always loving and accepting of me no matter what, you were there for me when no one else was, I love you and I truly believe you are my person, and my soulmate.’ Judy said, crying out of happiness and love for Jen and her family. Judy then was handed the ring by Henry, the pastor soon after asked if she would take Jen as her wife, she immediately said ‘I do!’ out of excitement and love. 

‘Do you now take each other as wife and wife?’ the pastor said, ‘yes!’ Jen and Judy said out of happiness, ‘you may now kiss the bride!’ ,they kissed and it was the sweetest and most loving thing, the pastor said, happy for the newlyweds. Everyone was crying out of happiness for them. Soon after the wedding was over they went to the ceremony where everyone said how much they loved the newlyweds, but to no avail, Lorna was there. Her being the person she was they expected her saying something hurtful to Jen, but she actually said something nice to the newly married women, in which she was happy for them, especially with how much she despises Jen, and hated Jen for handling things badly after Ted died, this was surprising for them both. Married life is just about to get interesting.


End file.
